Modern orthopedic joint replacement surgery typically involves at least some degree of preoperative planning of the surgery in order to increase the effectiveness and efficiency of the particular procedure. In particular, preoperative planning may increase the accuracy of bone resections and implant placement while reducing the overall time of the procedure and the time the patient joint is open and exposed.
The use of robotic systems in the performance of orthopedic joint replacement surgery can greatly reduce the intraoperative time of a particular procedure. Increasingly, the effectiveness of the procedure may be based on the tools, systems, and methods utilized during the preoperative planning stages.
Examples of steps involved in preoperative planning may involve determining: implant size, position, and orientation; resection planes and depths; access trajectories to the surgical site; and others. In certain instances, the preoperative plan may involve generating a three-dimensional (“3D”), patient specific, model of the patient bone(s) to undergo the joint replacement. The 3D patient model may be used as a visual aid in planning the various possibilities of implant sizes, implant orientations, implant positions, and corresponding resection planes and depths, among other parameters.
While the framework for certain aspects of preoperative planning may be known in the art, there is a need for tools, systems, and methods to further refine certain aspects of preoperative planning to further increase efficiency and effectiveness in robotic and robotic-assisted orthopedic joint replacement surgery.